Flippy Vs Flaky
by Roxius
Summary: Flippy finally finds the opponent he's been searching for...in Flaky! Various character deaths and badly described gore. Please R & R, because it's not THAT bad, okay?


Petunia let out a shrill scream as Flippy slammed a fork deep into the side of her head, piercing her brain. Blood poured out of her mouth as she collapsed to the ground and twitched a moment or two before dying. Flippy showed off a smile full of jagged teeth as he stared down at the skunk's bleeding corpse. Looking around, Flippy could see that the entire restaurant was covered in blood and mangled bodies.

Cuddles had his head sliced off and his guts disembowled; Giggles was lying on the floor with a large hose wrapped tightly around her neck; Sniffles had his eyes gorged out and several plastic forks stabbed into his chest; Disco Bear was sliced in two; and Mime had been chopped up with a chainsaw. All that was left now was...Flaky. Said porcupine was curled up in a corner, shivering and staring straight ahead with wide eyes. The horror of watching her friends die was too much for her.

"What's wrong, Flaky?" Flippy hissed, his entire body stained with blood, "Are you...afraid? Is that it, bitch? Are you afraid of me? C'mon...you can tell me. After that, then I'll kill you, understand? Now need to be afraid..." However, the way Flippy looked as he said this showed how much of a bad liar he is. Flaky suddenly stopped shaking and mumbled something quietly.

"...What was that, you little asswhipe?" snarled Flippy, his fingers curling tightly around the handle of his bowie knife. Flaky pushed herself up off the ground and, despite the fact she was still crying, exclaimed, "I'm...gonna...fuckin'...kill you!!! I'm gonna fuckin' kill you for this! I'll kill you dead, bastard!" She was giving Flippy the death glare.

Flippy burst out into laughter at Flaky's sudden rush of courage. "You're either very brave...or very foolish. Hell, you may just be both! Anyway, let's see what you got, bitch! Have at you!" Swinging his bowie knife like a sword, the insane green bear dashed towards his opponent. Flaky quickly reached a fork out of Sniffles' chest and prepared herself for battle.

Flaky felt the recoil of the weapons smashing against one another send shockwaves up her legs and arms. Blood splattered off of Flippy's clothes onto the porcupine's face as they matched each other, blow for blow. It probably would have been a lot cooler for them if it wasn't a life-or-death situation. Flippy, though, seemed to be enjoying himself. He had never fought someone who could actually, well...fight!

Letting out a war cry, Flippy slammed his foot against Flaky's chest and knocked her up against the wall. Flippy smacked the fork out of Flaky's hand and held the edge of his bowie knife up against the porcupine's neck. "Who's gonna save you now...?" Flippy snarled with an insane look of glee in his eyes. Flaky felt like she wanted to scream, but she kept her cool as she grabbed a handfull of dandruff flakes in her quills and tossed it into Flippy's eyes.

Flippy roared in anger as he clutched his eyes in pain and released his grip on Flaky. Flaky took this chance to snatch away Flippy's bowie knife and stab it right into the green bear's neck, slicing his throat and sending blood flying everywhere. Still...Flippy was alive (if that was even possible)! Flaky let go of the bowie knife since it was lodged deeply into Flippy's throat and jumped back, picking up her fork from before as well.

"YOU...FUCKING BITCH!" Flippy's eyes were practically bugging out of his head as he ripped the bowie knife out of his throat and charged once again, despite the fact that he was losing tons of blood by the minute. Flaky didn't even bother thinking anymore...she would just act, no matter what the consequences. She couldn't let herself be killed here!

Flaky held up the fork and swung it directly at Flippy's head. 'Please...please hit! Please hit! Please kill him! Please!' Flaky begged in her mind as the fork slammed right between Flippy's eyes, causing blood to spew out and for him to collapse to the ground. The green bear's arm twitched for a few seconds...before finally becoming still. Flaky's eyes widened in surprise and horror. She had succeeded in avenging her friends...she had succeeded...

"Oh god...I did it...I won...I won!" Flaky cried, tears brimming in her eyes. Unfortunately, she was too busy sobbing to notice the fan above her snap and crush her body completely. Then, the Mole walked out of the restroom and looked around at the horrid scene before him. Of course, he couldn't see anything anyway, so he just shrugged and walked out into the street, only to be run over by a passing truck...


End file.
